


I Will Always Protect You

by Lan_Cheer



Category: Merlin (TV), iZombie (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Episode AU: s01e09, Episode Fix-it, Immortal!Merlin, M/M, Reincarnation, Spoilers, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happened right after the scene where Blaine pulled the trigger. </p><p>Lowell couldn't die. Not with Merlin hanging around protecting his once and future king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship Livwell. 
> 
> Every TV/Movie that Bradley and Colin are going to make will be another AU of merthur in my mind.

“And here I thought if you were a zombie, you would be less likely to get killed. Or technically you are already dead, and now you are just a walking dead? Should have known you couldn’t even be a decent walking dead.”

Everything happened so fast. Blaine pulled the trigger and the echo was still lingering beside his ears — he wanted to say that he didn’t know how it felt to be dead but unfortunately that was not true — Lowell thought he was definitely going to die this time. When all of a sudden, there was this man coming out of nowhere standing right in front of him, keeping Blaine completely out of sight. The skewer that was meant to be stuck in Blaine’s forearm was now cast aside on the other side of the terrace. The man used an unimportant tone while scattering the bullets over the ground. The person he was referring to was no doubt Lowell, he didn’t know how he was so sure since the man never took his eyes off Blaine. 

Blaine took the time checking his empty palm and the holes on his forearm, finally convinced that everything did actually happen.

“Yes, he poked you with a skewer. Yes, you pulled the trigger and yes, he is not dead.” The man held out his two fingers, between which was the bullet that could only be the interpreted as the one supposed to be between Lowell’s eye brows. “Tsk...” The man smacked his lips after cast the bullet aside. The small metal jumped on the ground making a clear sound. “One would think that grabbing a shooting bullet is cool, but in fact, it’s fucking hot.”

Lowell glared at the man, pouting unconsciously. This is a terrible joke.

“Really? No one get it?” The man held up his palms, shrugging after looking between the two of them. “Anyway, I suggest you forget everything that happened today.” He said as he once again set his eyes on Blaine. “Go back to your butcher store. do your business, I don’t care. But this has never happened. You will not revenge, you will not threat the people close to him. Do I make myself clear?”

Blaine frowned, folding his arms. “And why would I do that, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“It’s quite simple.” There was delight in the man’s voice. “If you don’t do as I say, believe me, I will tear each and everyone of your little zombies’ brains out, stuffing them into your throat, then I will scoop your brain out, and made you eat it yourself. Now, do I make myself clear?”

Lowell could feel his shoulders were getting rigid. Something in that man’s tone made him uneasy. He was talking like he just made some harmless joke while everything in his voice showed that he meant every word.

Blaine bit his lower lip, clearly calculating the odds of this man carrying out his threats. A few seconds later, he put down his arms and shrugged, “If that is the case. I’m afraid, Mr Tracy, you will have to find your own brains from now on.” Blaine said, turning towards the door of the apartment. The man in front of him made no move to stop him.

“But...” Lowell’s arm was grabbed right after he took the first step.

“Don’t.”

Lowell turned his head, looking at the man for the first time — He had never seen eyes like these. Those eyes had a strange kind of blue, deep like the night sky yet shining like the brightest star. The words never left his mouth, for in the next minute, his eyes were filled with the man’s deep dark hair, his pale skins and cutting cheekbones. He had never seen someone so... Magic.

The click of the door closed stopped his line of thinking. Lowell tried to pulled his arm away, but the man just tightened his grip. “I know that stupid plan of Liv’s and yours.”

Lowell widened his eyes.

“... I just don’t know she would get cold feet at the last second. If I had known, I would never let Blaine show up here.”

Unlike his disinterested look when he was talking to Blaine, now he was staring at Lowell the whole time when he spoke to him. It was quite strange that this man he had never even met before seemed to have a great influence on him. Not until this moment did Lowell hear the drumming sound made by his heartbeat after the effect of the adrenaline gone.

The next moment, all he knew was that he was grabbed by this man and put into a chair that was supposed to be meters away.

“Who are you...” He heard himself asking in a low voice, ”How did you...”

“Save your arse?” The man lifted a brow, ”Trust me, I’m much more used to the procedure than you think.”

“What? What’s that supposed to...”

He turned his head when the loud bangs on the door started. 

“Lowell! Lowell! It’s me, Liv.”

“It’s Liv. She must have been...” But when Lowell turned his head back, the man crouching in front of him was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is not dark. He just likes to tease.

Lowell had been staring at the two brains wrapped in plastic film and left on the table for two hours.

Ever since he stopped his trading with Blaine, or should he say, ever since the failure of murdering Blaine, everyday Lowell opened the refrigerator, he could find a flesh brain in it. Out of some unspeakable reason, he didn’t want to talk to Liv about how he would get food from now on. He knew the fact he and Liv were both zombies was probably the prerequisite for them to be together. But when he was with Liv, it was also in those times that he felt he could just forget that he was a zombie. He didn’t want to bother Liv with matters like this, but after what happened with Blaine, he had to be more cautious with the source of those brains.

“You haven’t been eating for two days. Are you on a diet or something?”

Besides, there was this mysterious man whom he didn’t even know the name of. If he did not show up again, Lowell might believe he just had an odd dream.

Lowell looked over his shoulder from the table and the man was leaning against the door frame that leaded to the terrace.

“How do you... Do you ever use the front door?” 

The man shrugged while walking away from the door frame. He poured himself a glass of water like he very much owned the place. “I didn’t know zombies could lose weight. Or your ideal image of yourself is one of those yellow skinny face, with a pair of grey deathlike eyes, holding out your arms screaming ‘brains’ all day?”

“Who the hell are you? How did you get inside? Or the last time, how... Wait. I will be like that?”

“If you keep refusing to eat, then yes.” The man sat down on the sofa, still holding the glass, managing to put himself in a comfortable position.

Lowell looked at the brains on the table, “Where did you get these?”

“It’s quite easy actually. Killing some homeless teenagers, tearing their brains out while they still got the last breath, helps with keeping the brains flesh, you know...” The man paused when Lowell’s eyes widened. He rolled his eyes like he was bored, “Just kidding. Brains of the teenagers can never compete with those of the babies. You don’t know how bad the security system they got in the hospitals...”

Lowell didn’t realize when he balled his hands into tight fists. As a zombie, he always paid more than necessary attention to his fingernails, yet now, he could still feel them cutting into his palms. 

“What? People die.” The man swirled the glass in his hands, like the water was some bloody wine.

“I would rather die than...”

“All right, all right. They all died of natural causes. The brains were taken after their brain death. I promise. And they were young, so the good sides are they probably hadn’t experienced anything too traumatic. You will not believe how many young people are dying everyday...”

Lowell frowned. Everything about this man made him confused. He looked like some kind of badass super agent of some mysterious organization yet when he opened his mouth... Oh when he opened his mouth, it was like nothing could ever make him shut up again.

“... And you are still a clotpole.”

“What?”

The man rolled his eyes again. “This proves exactly what I said you know?” He stood up, putting the glass on the tea table, and seemed like he was about to leave.

“You said ‘still’. What do you mean by that?”

But the man never intended to stop. He kept moving towards the terrace, acting like he didn’t even hear the question.

“Wait!” Lowell dashed from the dining table, grabbing the man’s wrist once he caught up. “The thing with Blaine... I haven’t got the chance to say thank you.”

The man seemed unable to move his eyes from where Lowell was grabbing his wrist. He didn’t look like he was about to break free yet there was something in his eyes that told Lowell he was not fine with it either. The man suddenly scoffed after Lowell said those words. It was like Lowell had said something funny instead of showing his gratitude.

“Thank you? That’s something new.” He finally moved his line of sight from Lowell’s hand to the night outside.

“I wanted to blame you for not letting me stop Blaine. But I think... I’m not sure if I can really do it. Maybe I was a little happy that you stopped me. But... I don’t know... It feels like I let Liv down.”

The man turn his head back, finally looking at him this time. Lowell didn’t meet his eyes. He stared at the his hands closing around the man’s wrist. The sharp angle of his bones felt extremely real in his grip.

“It was a stupid plan anyway.” The man turned to him, his wrist still in Lowell’s grasp. “What would you do if you did succeed? He is not alone. He has his own organization — It’s not advanced, but it is starting to take shape. When he died, someone else would take his place, and others would revenge. Are you ready for that? Giving up all this... Running all the time?”

Lowell frowned at that. He hadn’t considered these at all. In fact, ever since Liv said they should kill Blaine, it was all he could think of. Like if they took Blaine out, all the problems would just disappear. 

“And,” The man took his wrist out of Lowell’s grip, turning so he could face him directly. He lifted his hand and clapped on Lowell’s arm. “Next time you want to kill someone, don’t invite him to your own place.”

Lowell stared at the man dumbfounded. The man opened the glass door, walking towards the side of the terrace in Lowell’s gaze.

“At least tell me your name.”

The man jumped over the fencing. Lowell rushed to him, only to find the busy traffic down there. It looked like the man had disappeared into thin air.


End file.
